Sins and Virtues
by Splendid Shadows
Summary: They might have been identical twins, but Lady learned different lessons from them. Two parallel sets, one for VxL and another for DxL. R&R if you please!
1. Sins: Lessons from a Devil

**Title:** Sins: Lessons from a Devil**  
Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Vergil x Lady  
**Disclaimer:** Devil May Cry is the property of Capcom  
**Summary:** Lady learns about the seven deadly sins from her personal devil.  
**Status:** Complete  
**A/N: **Wah, I wanted to make these drabbles darker, but I couldn't. Oh well, maybe next time. Enjoy, and please review! Constructive criticisms always welcomed!

* * *

**Lust**

For the millionth time that afternoon she found herself distracted from her reading.

Vergil was outside practicing his swordplay. He was shirtless and lightly covered in sweat. The sun highlighted his silvery hair and toned muscles.

'_The man's shameless,'_ she grumbled to herself as she forced her eyes back to the novel. But it was no good; she'd seen him and now she was horny.

Lady dropped her book and marched outside. Maybe he'd be up for another kind of 'sword' practice.

**Gluttony**

"I'm stuffed," Lady said as she leaned back.

"Oh? No dessert?"

She shook her head no as he took out an éclair.

"That's a shame," Vergil said casually before he licked the chocolate frosting off his fingers. Her eyes widened as he split the treat in half and began to lap up the cream inside. Lady's irises darted back and forth as she watched his tongue work and his throat swallow.

Then he captured her gaze with his own and gave one slow, long lick across the éclair.

"Mmmmm."

"… Dammit, give me that!"

**Avarice**

Lady impatiently waited for her lover to regain his breath. Vergil lay against the pillow and sighed in contentment.

It wasn't enough. She'd climaxed five times already but she wasn't sated, not yet. Lady knew he was tired from that day's demon hunting, but she wanted _more_.

When she saw him closing his eyes to sleep, she elbowed him in the ribs.

"You _cannot_ still want some after all that," he murmured with his eyes still shut.

"I can and I do."

"You've gotten more than your fair share."

"Shut up!" she growled and pounced.

**Sloth**

He told her that she didn't have to do anything. She knew he could handle the demons on his own. But still, she wanted to fight by his side, not stand at the sidelines like a spectator.

But when he started to work, his graceful sword strokes and elegant steps had her enraptured. Lady couldn't help but stare in awe at his killing perfection till all the demons were dead.

**Wrath**

Lady's eyes flashed with anger as she glared bloody murder at the Hell Vanguard. It had snuck up behind her and stabbed her shoulder with its scythe. Now she was bleeding freely and was in immense pain.

Vergil tsked at her carelessness, which didn't help her mood any.

But he held the offensive demon down and let her stab it repeatedly with Yamato in revenge.

**Envy**

He was a deadly warrior, extremely handsome, intelligent, resolute, composed, and suave.

Sometimes she resented that his devil heritage made him so … perfect. And though she swore to hate all demons forever (with him and his twin as the sole exceptions of course) she couldn't help but wish she could be perfect like him.

**Pride**

Lady wished they were home already.

All the women openly ogled him as they walked down the street together. She'd caught many females shooting him longing looks while giving her hostile glares. But those turned into jealous ones when he wrapped an arm around her waist.

Lady grinned; Vergil always could make her feel like the most beautiful woman on Earth with just one simple act.

She stood up straighter and triumphantly smirked at the disappointed women.


	2. Virtues: Lessons from a Knight

**Title:** Virtues: Lessons from a Knight  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Dante x Lady  
**Disclaimer:** Capcom owns us all! Worship Capcom! Nah, I'm kidding … they just own Devil May Cry (among other things). Worship Capcom!  
**Summary:** Lady learns about the seven virtues from her personal knight.  
**Status:** Complete  
**A/N:** Here's the parallel drabbles set to _Sin_. Here Lady ends up with someone different. :P I'm happier with how these turned out because I didn't expect them to be dark in the first place. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chastity**

She knew he wanted her.

His eyes, which had been so serious and cold during their battle, had warmed to something much more agreeable.

He leaned in to kiss her, but when Lady turned away from his advances, Dante didn't force himself on her and casually backed away.

**Moderation**

She was surprised when she got home for dinner and found soup and salad on the table.

He said he had wanted to try something new, but she caught the longing looks he gave an empty pizza box on the counter.

Lady was touched that he was giving up his addiction for her.

**Generosity**

She knew Dante was the one who had really saved the day. There was no way she could have taken out all those demons by herself.

But when he thanked Lady for her help, and sang her praises till they left the client's home, she couldn't help but feel happy for being appreciated.

**Zeal**

Lady stopped to rest.

They'd been stuck in the haunted mansion for almost a day, and there was no end in sight. She was exhausted, cold, hungry, and wanted to go home.

"Hey babe, isn't this great? This is what I live for!" Dante shouted as he decimated a group of demons with gusto.

"Yeah, what fun," Lady said sarcastically. But she hefted her Kalina Ann again and rejoined the fight.

**Kindness**

She beat against his chest as she cursed her father's betrayal, her mother's murder, and demons in general. And even though he was part demon himself, Dante held her close as she cried her eyes out.

**Love**

She couldn't understand it.

Dante was always such a horn dog, flirting with her shamelessly and always trying to get into her pants.

So it was a wonder that when she finally did let him in, he was tender and considerate in his lovemaking.

**Humility**

He was a skilled warrior, powerful, extremely handsome, street-smart, easy-going, and charming.

He could take a freaking sword through the chest and shrug it off like it was nothing.

So Lady couldn't believe it when he kissed her and asked, "what would I do without you?"


	3. Sins: Leading By Example

**Title:** Sins: Leading By Example**  
Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Vergil x Lady  
**Disclaimer:** Devil May Cry is the property of Capcom  
**Summary:** They say the best way to teach someone is by leading by example  
**Status:** Complete  
**A/N: **OK, these are the last drabble sets _for sure_! I had to drag a few of them out from the dark recesses of my mind. Vergil said he'd appreciate it if I stopped doing that. :P The _Virtues_ set is coming when I finish them.

* * *

**Lust**

Vergil stared at her.

"What?" she asked distractedly as she looked at the infested castle they had to clear.

"Do you know you look absolutely delicious in your outfit?" he suddenly inquired.

It was her turn to stare at him.

"Concentrate on the mission!" Lady exclaimed though a blush graced her face at his compliment.

"As you say," he nodded seriously as he moved to enter the building.

She yelped when he squeezed her ass as he passed by.

**Gluttony**

Lady stared at the empty chocolate box in abject horror. He _knew_ this was her favourite brand, and had been saving them for later. How he could eat the entire package in one sitting didn't matter.

Vergil was dead. He just didn't know it yet.

**Avarice**

Being a son of Sparda already gave him so much power. They hadn't encountered a demon yet who could defeat him (Dante aside, of course). Why he felt he needed to gain more devil powers was beyond her.

Lady could only watch in tired resignation as he greedily took the life force of the devil guardian he'd just beaten.

**Sloth**

Lady had woken up with the sun, but a quick glance at the clock confirmed that it was late morning already.

She huffed in annoyance. She'd already tried to rise for the day, but Vergil refused to let her go from his warm embrace. When she tried to reason with him, he'd only feign sleep and hold her closer.

"Don't blame me if we don't have anything to eat later on," she growled at him.

He only grunted in response and kept her trapped on the bed. They stayed that way well into the afternoon.

**Wrath**

She couldn't help but wince as Vergil landed a particularly savage blow to the ursine looking demon. It had mocked Vergil's half-devil, half-human blood, and now it was paying the price for its loose tongue.

Vergil looked absolutely livid.

She didn't think there'd be enough of the thing to fit into a matchbox when Vergil was done.

**Envy**

Legendary Dark Knight Sparda.

The title brought out conflicting emotions in him. One part was proud to be the son of such a powerful and illustrious figure. The other part craved to match, no, to _surpass_ the reputation Sparda had left behind.

Vergil scowled. He vowed that one day he'd be just like Father.

Lady hit him in the back of his head and told him to stop pouting.

**Pride**

Lady watched as the streetlight made his blue scales glow softly. Even the sharp talons of his clawed feet and hands seemed to have a black luster to them.

But the crowning glories of Vergil's devil form were his horns and wings. The former looked like finely polished silver while the latter was as dark as the night they stood in.

The humans that had seen the Hellish fight could only gape at him in awe … and horror. But still he stood unabashedly amongst the frightened onlookers in his entire demonic splendor.


	4. Virtues: Learning by Example

**Title**: Virtues: Learning by Example**  
Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Dante x Lady  
**Disclaimer:** Devil May Cry is the property of Capcom  
**Summary:** They say the best way to learn is by watching through example  
**Status:** Complete  
**A/N: **OK, finito! This is the last drabble set I will write for this particular fic! Promise! Special thanks to V. for a) prodding me to finish this and b) coming up with ideas on some of the virtues. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chastity**

He didn't even glance at the familiar building as they walked by. Dante seemed oblivious to the business called "Love Planet" that he used to frequent so much in his youth.

Lady smirked in her head; that was good. It saved her from having to beat him up for ogling the strippers.

**Moderation**

With a fierce snarl twisting her face, Lady emptied the gun's clip into the demon. Even when her firearm clicked empty her finger still kept pulling the trigger. She was about to change the cartridge when restraining fingers clamped around her wrist.

"Easy there," Dante's cool voice suddenly said in her ear. With a smooth motion he lowered her tense arm. "You're gonna save some bullets for the other demons, yeah?"

She nodded numbly and gave one final stare at the dead creature before letting Dante tug her away. But the image of the clownish devil stayed in her mind for the rest of the hunt.

**Generosity**

Dante had refrained from drinking tomato juice for months. He'd even cut down on his pizza consumption!

But Dante thought the sacrifices were well worth it. The look on Lady's face when he gave the new motorcycle to her was priceless.

**Zeal**

She told him she was too tired to go outside today and all she wanted to do was lie down. As usual, he didn't listen to her.

Dante bugged Lady till she finally acquiesced to going to the beach with him. Once there she flopped down on their towel and tried to take a nap.

She growled when he nudged her foot.

"What?" she asked without looking up.

"Let's go surfing," Dante proposed.

"No."

"Aw come on, live a little! Your life can't be about demon hunting all the time!"

"No."

"It'll be **fun**!"

Knowing he'd never stop till she gave in (again), Lady wordlessly grabbed a surfboard from him. Once she was riding the waves, Lady found out that he was right.

**Kindness**

"Dammit!"

Lady pressed the trigger several times, but it wouldn't budge. Something had made her pistol stall, and it was _not_ a good thing during the middle of a heated battle.

"Here."

Without warning her defective gun was tossed away before Ebony replaced it. She stared at the black handgun suddenly in her grip before looking at Dante.

She hadn't needed to ask, and he hadn't bitched at her mistake. Sometimes he did know when to keep his mouth shut.

Smiling at her partner, Lady began to shoot.

**Love**

Lady started when she found the magazine unceremoniously yanked away from her.

"Hey, I was reading that!"

"Scar removal therapy?" Dante quirked an eyebrow at the article. "You thinkin' about getting it? Do your scars hurt you or something?"

"Well … no," she squirmed uncomfortably under his gaze. "I was just reading it to pass the time."

"So you aren't getting it?" he insisted.

"No," Lady sighed.

"Good," Dante grinned as he crouched down in front of her. He planted a warm and tender kiss on the scar at the bridge of her nose.

"'Cuz I love you just the way you are."

**Humility**

She looked up as Dante slammed the phone down with particular annoyance. Lady shot him a questioning look, and after several moments of inarticulate grumbling, he answered.

"Some idiot wanted to know about my old man," Dante muttered. "I told him no way! I'm **not** Sparda so you're outta luck."

Catching her worried stare, Dante grinned back.

"Don't worry, babe. I may not be a Legendary Dark Knight but I'm happy with who I am. I'm Dante, bane of all demons, and luckiest man alive."

"You are?" Lady inquired.

"Yup. I got you don't I?" he winked at her.


End file.
